infinitum_battle_for_europefandomcom-20200213-history
City economy
NOTE: This is the unofficial page. For the official page, refer to City Economy instead. This page will be cleaned up and deleted once the Refactoring is complete. BUILDINGS Building types The Headquarters The Headquarters CANNOT BE BUILT by the player. It exists as the unique building per city. Buildings producing materials The following buildings produce / process materials for the player's usage: # sawmill ## woodcutter # concrete plant ## cement plant # steelworks ## Coal Mine ## iron mine # refinery ## oil mine # mint ## gold mine # Beryllium Mine There is one building that does not match the objective of producing / processing materials, but instead provides them by transporting them from place to place: * Logistics Center Buildings providing resources The following buildings provide resources that are crucial to develop a city: # Transformer ## power station # canteen ## food production # Housing Military buildings The following buildings train military units: # Rider Factory # Skimmer Factory # Tank Factory # Turret Factory # Walker Factory The following buildings provide storage for military units: # Rider Garage # Skimmer Bunker # Tank Bunker # Turret Shelter # Walker Bunker The following building serves its purpose as a military utility building: # Airport Storage buildings # The Bank # Wood Warehouse # Concrete Warehouse # Steel Warehouse # Fuel Reservoir # Beryllium Store Building construction New building construction A new building order can be either the construction of new buildings or the upgrading of buildings. Building queue The maximum build queue is normally 10, but if the Engineer Advisor bonus is active, then it is possible to stack up to 50 tasks in the queue. Building construction speed-up You can speed up constructions by clicking on the Speed-Up button on the desired building queue. Speeding things up requires player to pay double of the current construction price. Construction speed is halved per each speed-up, and is capped at a maximum of 8x, i.e., The maximum reduction of construction time is limited to -87.5%. NOTE: The Engineer Advisor bonus reduces construction time by another 50%, meaning that players can have a maximum of -93.75% time reduction. MATERIALS Gold ores and Credits Credits are like the real-life coins - they are the "currency" of this game. They are made from gold ores processed at the Mint. The following actions especially require credits: # Training military units # Sending Convoys to other cities Trees and Wood Wood is the most common construction material in the game. They are made from trees processed at the Sawmill. Most buildings require more wood than other materials. Cement and Concrete Concrete is a semi-rare material, due to its low production rate when compared to other materials. They are made from cement processed at the Concrete Plant. Iron Ore, Coal and Steel Steel is a common industrial material in this game. They are made at the Steelwork by mixing BOTH iron ore AND coal together. Therefore, to achieve maximum efficiency, one must notice that BOTH coal AND iron ore input should be the SAME. The following actions especially require steel: # Training military units Fuel Beryllium RESOURCES Edibles and Food Portions Edibles and Food Portions are essential to the population's well being inside a city. Edibles and Food Portions CANNOT BE STORED. They are produced per hour and, if there is excess, are "dumped" The following actions especially require Edibles / Food Portions: # Construction of buildings # Upgrading of Military Unit Training Buildings Accomodation Accomodation is provided at the Housing. Accomodation CANNOT BE STORED. They are produced per hour and, if there is excess, are "dumped". The following actions especially require Accomodation: # Training military units High Voltage and Electricity High Voltage and Electricity are essential for the city. All buildings in the city require electricity. High Voltage and Electricity CANNOT BE STORED. They are produced per hour and, if there is excess, are "dumped". FARMS Farms are scattered everywhere and a main source of materials QUESTS CONVOYS